The power reserve of timepiece mechanisms is constant preoccupation, which is amplified by the number of energy-consuming complications and mechanisms in a calibre. To increase the power reserve, it is possible to reduce the oscillator frequency or the power to the escapement, and/or to increase the power available in the barrel or barrels. In all cases, the going train, regulation and mainspring have to be changed, which constitutes a significant and expensive modification of an existing calibre. Further, the space available rarely allows for an extension of the barrel, and change is therefore limited to action on the regulating system.
FR Patent Application No 1155071 A in the name of Nicolet Watch discloses an automatic winding device for a watch mounted in a vehicle provided with a speedometer, which includes a gear box intended to be fixed, on the one hand, to the end of the cable actuating the speedometer, and on the other hand, to the actual speedometer, and means connected to the gear box for transmitting the rotational motion from the cable to the speedometer and to the mainspring of the watch.
WO Patent Application No 2012/168443 A2 in the name of Haute Ecole Arc/Pascal Winkler discloses a mechanical energy source for a timepiece movement having a predefined output torque transmitted to a first wheel set of the going train. This mechanism includes a mainspring whose ends are integral with an arbor and with a barrel drum, one of these ends being intended to be kinematically connected to the first wheel set of the going train. The mechanism includes a gear train arranged to ensure a kinematic connection between the ends of the mainspring and to allow for a transfer of energy therebetween. The gear train includes a planetary train.
This planetary train includes a first input-output intended to be kinematically connected to a mainspring winding mechanism, a second input-output kinematically connected to one end of the mainspring, and a third input-output kinematically connected to the other end of the mainspring. The planetary train includes a satellite wheel including a non-circular wheel arranged in mesh with a first non-circular solar wheel.